Eureka  XY
by Kyro508
Summary: This Story is a mix between Kyle XY and Eureka... I always thought those to TV Shows would be interesting together.  Twisted


_**Eurika XY**_

**I Kooma Vieira in no way shape or form infringed on purposly taking and using SyFy and ABC Family's TV Shows Kyle XY and Eureka.  
><strong>

**Author: kyro508  
><strong>

The morning was clear sunny sky when I awoke and found myself lying on the dirt covered by pink goop, naked with no idea how I got this way. I can't help but wondering how I woke up without any memory of what I did yesterday or how I got here. I decided to look around and figure where I was. I walked east and found a man and his daughter sitting by a fire. I walked towards them and tripped over a log. The man and his daughter looked up and saw me standing there. The daughter looked at me with eyes of passion and awe. The man got up off his chair, grabbed a blanket and covered me. He started to say something; I did not understand anything he said. Out of amusement I repeated what he said. "Why are you naked, how did you get this way, where are your clothing?" He did not seem amused. The man grabbed my arm and escorted me to his Jeep. Then man grabbed my wrist and put me in medal chains. The man called a woman to take me to a place where I was caged. The woman said something to me that I could understand; she said it with movement and expressions. The woman said "Sorry about that, Sheriff Carter was a little bit mean. My name is Jo I assist Sheriff Carter. "Sheriff Carter arrived the next day and asked Jo to call Beverly to speak to me. Out of know where I heard a strange sound that made me fall to my knees and cover my ears. Without a doubt I felt comfort like I belonged in this cage. I got off my knees and sat down on the bed, wondering what is going on. Sheriff Carter spoke to me again he said "Young man… this is Beverly, she is our towns counselor, she will be speaking to you." Sheriff Carter started to walk away, that's when Beverly said "Sheriff Carter why do you always call me to handle cases that should be handled by an officer of the law? " "If an officer of the law can't do his job correctly, then he should resign, shouldn't he? " Sheriff Carter replied "I am doing my job correctly… I called you didn't I? "Sheriff Carter Walked out the door and Beverly looked at a electronic tablet, then looked and me with wonder. Beverly started to speak to me, yet I had no clue what she was saying. Meanwhile Sheriff Carter arrived at the scene of the incident. Sheriff Carter started to investigate the scene when he noticed someone running from the scene of the incident. He ran after the person and apprehended the subject for questioning. Meanwhile at the Sheriff Office, Beverly was trying to figure out why I was naked in the middle of nowhere. Beverly asked me "Do you remember why how you got to the woods and why you were naked? " I could not understand most of what she was saying. I looked at her with a facial expression that she would understand. I raised my eyebrow telling her I did not understand what she was saying. Sheriff Carter walked in with someone else in the same chains I was in. Sheriff Carter said "Beverly have you figured out why he was naked in the middle of the woods? " Beverly replied "No he has acute amnesia Disorder." I'm afraid he won't understand a word you or I, in fact anyone says. It's like he speaks a different language." "So your saying that this kid is pretty much a like a baby? " "Yes Sheriff Carter that is, exactly what I'm saying. " Beverly got up and walked out the door. Sheriff Carter sat down behind his desk with a look on his face like he did not know what to think of me. I got off the bed and felt this pain in my stomach that got more uncomfortable, and then the pain was gone. I looked down there was yellow water on the ground; I wondered how it got there. Sheriff Carter looked and me and said out of frustration "Oh great! Why did you piss yourself! "His tone was a bit uncomfortable for me, It was like he was angered with me because of the yellow water on the floor and wet mark on my pants. Sheriff Carter continued to speak loudly and started to increase my adrenaline and emotional pain. I covered my ears, and started to cry out of emotional pain. The next moment the room was shaking and the lights blew out. He stopped talking loudly and looked at me with an expression of wonder and feeling of fright. He backed away slowly and walked out the door. I was alone with this man who had the same expression on his face and as uncomfortably as Sheriff Carter did. Beverly saw Sheriff Carter outside the station and approached him asking him "Sheriff Jack Carter is standing outside his own station because?" Sheriff Carter replied "You know that… that Youngman or should I say freak? You talked to?" "The Youngman with acute amnesia disorder?" "Yes… I'm talking about him" "What's the matter he's to mute for you? Or should I say amnesiattic?" "Beverly… that freak inside my station started to cry and when he was crying he blew out the light bulbs and shaken the room." We have to let Global Dynamics deal with this?" "That's why I've decided to call Alison… she's on her way here." "Carter, why did you have to go and call a whole bunch of scientist?" "What to handle a Youngman that has not one clue or even understands what is going on?" "Bonnie?" Beverly walked in the station and grabbed the keys unlocking the cage and pulling me by the arm out the station. When we were out the building twenty people were surrounding us with weapons. Alison looked at me and then at Beverly and said to her "Beverly let him go he belongs to Global Dynamics… We are going to take him and test him; just to see if he is ok… let him go." Beverly released me and walked away fast. Alison looked at me and said "Hi my name is Alison I'm here to help you… everything is going to be ok… would you please come with us and help you?" I felt relieved that she was comforting and I walked inside the Black Jeep and sat down. They've taken me to a big building that said Global Dynamics on the front of the building. Then they brought me down stairs to Section 5 and put me in a room with a bed and computers inside. Meanwhile Sheriff Carter was questioning the man who ran from the incident. Sheriff Carter asked "Why did you run from the crime scene? Let me guess you ran because you was the only one scared and everything you say from here on out is a lie, or in your unfortunate case the truth?" "Yes I ran because I was scared and no it is because I'm telling the truth." "Now can I go?" "Oh, your sooo quick to leave, is it because you're hiding something?" "Ok what I saw was my friend playing with a subtonic diluter by extracting the neutrons and increasing the electrons to enhance the performance dynamiters." Sheriff Carter could not arrest anyone and question anyone because no crime was committed. Sheriff Cater got into his jeep and drove to Global Dynamic. He walked upstairs and knocked on Alison's door. Alison opened the door and said "Sheriff Carter can I help you with something?" Sheriff Carter replied "I just came by to see how the Youngman was coming along? Mainly to ask you a question and maybe grab a bite to eat?" "Carter the Youngman is coming along great and can speak now. Somehow he hacked our computers and taught himself to speak. He also solved most of our problems with the tackulator embyrocrossis. Now, to the other half of the question, sure just as friends tonight. I'll see you at 8:00pm?" Yeah… great, see you then!" I manage to hack into the core possessor and accessed all the computers I.P addresses and narrowed it down to Alison's computer and Messaged Sheriff Carter. " Sheriff Carter I am the person you caught in the wood I hacked in to this computer to inform you that I had no idea how I got there of even know who I am… who am I? I'm looking for answers maybe you can help me?" Carter Went to Section 5 and answered him. "Sorry I can't help you, find who you are but I can, help you with your name?" "Sure thanks." Want to know it?" "Yeah" "Kyle" I found out my name and was thankful for the help I got from Sheriff Carter. I still can't help but wonder who I am and who I was. Do I really want to find out? Only time will tell.

**Eventually This story Will End Up With more Chapters  
><strong>


End file.
